


Seven For The Devil

by Anonymous



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I was watching AHS: 1984 on Netflix, and decided to put my own spin on one of the scenes. Enjoy this little drabble.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Seven For The Devil

The clanking of the cuffs around her feet. The white walls. The blue jumper.

The last moments of Brooke Thompson’s life.

 _“Last chance, babygirl!”_ Richard Ramirez shouts through the window of his own cell door. Brooke turns her head to look at him as they march her towards her execution. _“Ride or die!”_

The only thing she gives him is a small nod, unseen or insignificant to anyone else.


End file.
